


breathe on your neck

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Gerard did was tie Frankie's hands to the damn headboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe on your neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts), [shinetheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/gifts).



> For two of my favoritest people, who've been having a rough time of it lately. Love you both. Have some comfort porn.
> 
> Quick beta by Ande, title from _Florida Plates_ by Pencey Prep.
> 
> Warning for use of restraints.

The first thing Gerard did was tie Frankie's hands to the damn headboard.

Actually, no. The first fucking thing Gerard did was push his fingers through Frank's hair and _pull_ , tugging Frank's head back and exposing the line of his neck. "I fucking hate you," Gerard muttered before biting hard at the scorpion tattoo, making Frank tremble.

"Liar," Frank said, giggling breathlessly. "You love me, don't front."

"Fuck you," Gerard growled, shoved Frank bed-ward. "You've been such a fucking asshole."

Frank had spent their time apart teasing Gerard from across the country. Obscene messages left on Gerard's cell phone, Frank panting and moaning as he jerked off, filthy and hot. Text messages with pictures of Frank's cock, his slick hand wrapped tight around the shaft. Emailed descriptions of how badly Frank wanted to be home, Gerard's weight pinning him as he fucked Frank through the mattress.

Gerard had spent the week distracted and restless, unable to concentrate on anything other than how much he missed Frank. He'd jerked off, a lot. He couldn't help himself. 

And now Frank was home and Gerard could make Frank fulfill every whispered promise from the past week. Gerard didn't bother with Frank's shirt, just got the rope and straddled him. He tied Frank's hands to the headboard, ignoring his laughter and the ridiculous way Frank waggled his eyebrows. 

"You've had me so fucking wound up," he mumbled, pulling lube and condoms out of the nightstand. "Feel like a goddamn teenager again."

Wriggling, Frank spread his legs. "Missed you, Gee. Sucked to be away from home."

Gerard couldn't help himself, he needed to kiss Frank, needed to remind himself how Frank tasted. He pressed their lips together, licking until Frank opened his mouth with a groan. 

"Christ," Gerard panted, pulling away and pressing his palm against his junk through his jeans. He was so fucking hard, felt like he'd been hard forever. "Gonna fuck you into next week, make sure you're gonna walk funny—"

"Yeah," Frank moaned, and Gerard set to work getting Frank's jeans off him, popping the button and pulling the zipper down with unsteady hands. Gerard slid his hands into Frank's shorts, cupping Frank's ass and squeezing. Frank hissed. "C'mon, Gee."

Gerard didn't waste any more time and didn't bother with niceties; once Frank's jeans were out of the way Gerard moved closer, hands trailing up the sensitive inside of Frank's thighs. He reached for the lube—

"Not gonna need that," Frank said softly. 

"Frankie?" Gerard was confused. His fingers went to touch Frank's hole and— "Fuck, Frank." Gerard breathed out, hard, because Frank was wearing a butt plug. "Fuck." He touched it, pushing it in the tiniest bit, and Frank gasped loudly, his back arching.

"Oh, God, Gee, please." His voice was shaky and overwhelmed. "It's been in for hours, put it in just for you, getting ready for your cock—"

"Yeah?" Gerard moaned. He gripped the base of the toy, pulled it out a little before pushing it back in, watching the way Frank's body tightened and tensed. "Good?" He rocked it, teasingly, a little revenge for the hell Frank had put him though.

"Not as good as your—fuck, Gee—" Frank's voice caught on a groan. "Your cock, Gee, please—"

Gerard's hands were shaking and he couldn't wait any more. He needed to be inside Frank _now_. He pulled out the toy, shivering at the needy noise that Frank made before shoving his jeans out of his way. He grabbed his cock, fumbled the condom on and pushed in with a growl.

He lost control, then, shouldering Frank's legs further apart with a low grunt. "So fucking hot and tight," he gasped as he moved, his rhythm rough and ragged. There was nothing left in him for finesse; he just needed to fucking come, now. 

Frank cried out under him every time Gerard bottomed out, hands fisted tight against the headboard, making his arm muscles stand out in relief. Gerard wanted to bite at them, set his teeth against skin, feel Frank's strength under his mouth, but not now. Not now.

"Gonna feel me for _days_ ," he breathed, dipping down for a messy kiss. "Gonna keep that fucking plug in your ass because you miss the way I fill you up, Christ, Frankie, you gonna come for me?"

Opening his eyes, Frank looked up at Gee and made a broken noise. He was a wreck, hair sweat-damp and sticking up, mouth slack, pupils blown. He tried to nod, but his head fell back with a gasp and Gerard could feel the warm wetness soaking through Frank's shirt, the way his body shuddered and clenched around him.

Gerard growled and thrust in harder, faster. "Fuck, Frankie, you feel so fucking good, love how tight you are, like you never wanna let go, wanna stay in you forever—" Gerard was so close, riding the knife edge of his orgasm, trying to make that breathless feeling last forever, but—

"C'mon, Gee, been waiting all week to feel you inside me," Frank whispered and Gerard couldn't hold back, fucked into Frank one last time as he came with a hoarse sound, hips stuttering uncontrollably, trying to get in even _deeper_. It was like a punch to the gut; it took his breath away and make his vision swim and he tried not to crush Frank under him as his bones melted.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Frank," Gerard panted. "Oh my motherfucking God."

"So good you see God," Frank said smugly, a little breathless.

"Still hate you," Gerard mumbled. "Asshole."

Frank just laughed.

-fin-


End file.
